November Rain
by Luvotomy00
Summary: Shikamaru's a married man. "Ino baby, i love you" Shikamaru cheats with "Temari, can you stay after school--for some much needed help" his student and step sons girl friend. Deceit, Lies, Betrayal And a secret that will un-lock everything... November Rain
1. My Dirty little secret

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **ANY** of **THESE CHARACTERS**! but i do own the Plot :

**A/N:**This story was supposed to be apart of one big story, each chapter was going to be a different chapter(naruhinta 1, sasukau 2, ect) meaning each chapter would be a one-shot, but as i was writing i noticed that the storys were going to be very, very, very long, so i figured id make them into individual storeys, each with there own chapters because of Length. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Please Rate & Review!!

Love,

Luvotomy

* * *

November Rain

"Don't you have a girl to go back home to? Im sure she's wondering where you are" Shikamaru smirked and held temari closer "trying to get rid of me hmm?" Shikamaru squeezed temari while trailing soft kisses down her neck, earning him a well satisfied giggle.

"sigh…are you gonna spend the night?" shikamaru laid his head on her shoulder. "yeah, I think I might"

"kay" He leaned in and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "ill be right back" temari nodded slightly and pulled the covers over her body, dimming the lights. Shikamaru closed the door to her bedroom and walked outside, taking out his cell from the back of his jean pocket, a hand running though his hair, shaking lightly, with a deep sigh…he began to dial Ino's house number.

One ring… two rings…three rings… four rings 'come on Ino pic u-'

"shikamaru?" a sleepy voice filled his ears, followed by soft intakes of breath, and a few whimpers.

She'd been crying.

"ino baby, you ok?" another few intakes of breath, and a shaky "y-yeah im fine, I j-just u-uh…idk I'm just not feeling very well"

'she's a horrible liar' shikamaru thought, he held back a sigh and looked up at the clear night sky shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry I hadn't called sooner ino but I'm staying late at the office today so I wont be home until tomorrow morning"

"yeah I understand…no worries"

"ok babe, love you"

"love you to"

"by-"

Click-

"Ino?"

Shikamaru stared in amazement at his phone as if it were pure solid gold.

"she never--" he trailed off hearing the sound of foot steps nearing him, not needing to turn around already knowing who was the cause of the sound.

He closed his eyes as he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around his lean waist and shoulders.

"you ok? I was starting to get a bit worried when you never came to bed"

"There should be a special spot in hell reserved for me for what I'm doing to her"

* * *

Yay! first chap of November Rainnn! wishes everyone enjoyed

For some odd reason out of all the storys, im most exsited about writeing this one!

Reviews :DDD

Rates?! 333 :

...till next time kittens!


	2. November

Ino laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, nothing interesting, just in a slight daze. She looked over to her right at the night stand that stood next to her bed, smiling at the photo of her and shikamaru.

"we look so happy…" she said to nobody in particular. Sitting up in bed she grabbed the photo and ran her fingers over the smooth glass, closing her eyes while leaning back against the head bored, having a random momrey about the day they first met each other…

_Ino stood up against her car waiting for the toe truck to come and get her car. "ok seriously dose it really take an hour and a half to toe someone's car" she looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed covering her face from the suns rays. "its to cold for the damn sun to be out…its November for gods sake" she mused to herself._

_"you ok there?" ino snapped her head to the voice that invaded her ears. She was so caught up in her thoughts about…well nothing, she hadn't noticed the car pull up. "you know talking to yourself could become very serious, once you start talking to yourself you start talking to blank walls" he gave to what seemed to be a very cocky smirk and went about hooking up inos car to the toe truck. Ino rolled her eyes and stepped away from the car "what took you so long, if you want more customers you should give better service"_

_"well considering we are thee only toeing company here in this small town, id say I think I got here pretty damn fast" ino averted her gaze to the left knowing all to well the guy was right. "yeah, yeah spare me--" _

_"shikamaru"_

_"right"_

_"get in the car" ino gave him a blank look. "obviously I'm assuming you have no way of getting to your destination, because of your car…so ill take a break from being an ass and drive you, but first I need to take you to the company to fill out some paper work" ino walked past the guy named shikamaru. Rolling her eyes again after he leaned his shoulder up against his toe truck while giving ino another one of his smirks. "you know if you keep on rolling your eyes like that they'll get stuck" ino got in the car with a humph, while slamming the car door. Shikamaru jumped in and started up the car. The ride was a silent one, with ino day dreaming out the window and shikamaru blasting the radio…well silent when he wasn't blasting the music. Once the paper work at the dealership/ toe truck company, They arrived at ino's place. She murmured a thanks and was about to get out of the car but stopped when shikamaru yelled a _

_"wait!" ino looked over her shoulder and pulled her legs back in the car tuning her head towards him_

_"you owe me" if this moment were a anime inos mouth would of dropped to the floor_

_"the hell do you mean, I owe you"_

_Shikamaru pretended to ponder his head._

_"because I drove you home"_

_"you said you would do it because I had no other way of getting back home?!"_

_"yeah I remember that, but since I did something for you, you do something for me" shikamaru gave her a big toothy grin._

_"what could you possibly want?"_

_"I'm going to be an upcoming student at tate prep, when I was with my parents, meeting with the principle for my evaluation, I saw you in the hall way--"_

_Shikmaru quickly noticed inos expression telling him to get to the point already_

_"getting to the point, I want you to show me around, stick with me, you know, invite me to sit with you at lunch, ect"_

_"is that really all?"_

_"yep that's all"_

_"then it's a done deal" ino got out the car and closed the door._

_Shikamaru noticing ino never stepped away from the truck rolled down the passesnger window and quiked an eye brow _

_"whats your name again"_

_"shikamaru, shikamaru nara"_

_And with that shikamaru drove off._

_Ino stood there in the very same spot watching as he drove off._

_"hm shikamaru nara huh? Hn…idiot"_


	3. Im sorry, have you met?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I **DO NOT **own **NARUTO** or its **CHARACTERS! **But I do own the plot :D

**A/N: **First of all I would like to thank **Little sparrow34 **for being my **FIRST REVIEWER **for any of my stories so **THANK YOU **very much. So I dedicate Chapter 3 of **November Rain **to her! 3

Love,

Luvotomy

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the white French windows of termari's apartment, stirring her awake. She looked over at her right to see a mountain of brown untamed hair in her view. She smiled slightly, bending over and kissing a pale cheek, getting out of bed slowly as to not wake her boyfriend. Tip toeing quietly over to her closet, grabbing today's work cloths, and making her way over to the bathroom that linked to her bedroom.

As soon as temari started the shower shikamaru awoke form his slumber wincing as the sun's bright rays made quick contact to his eyes. Looking over his shoulder to see his girlfriend wasn't present he finally registered the shower and knew where she was. Smacking himself fully awake he looked around the room for his cloths, dressing quickly, grabbing his car keys and brief case leaving out the front door, before temari come's out the shower.

'ouch leaving before even saying goodbye…' temari watched from her bedroom window watching shikamaru drive off in a hurry.

"then again I am just a simple thrill ride…he has her…his wife"

Temari looked down at her feet, tears filling the sides of her eyes.

She quickly snapped her head up and whispered a

"no"

She looked away at her reflection in the mirror.

"I knew what I was getting myself into from the begging, so don't you dare cry about it, your just a thrill, nothing more…just a young piece of meat for him to enjoy…"

"ino babe?" no answer.

"ino, baby I'm home"

"she's not here right now" shikamaru turned to the hall way as a young male descended from it.

"hey takashi" he waved boredly over to shikamaru plopping himself on the couch and flicking through the channels

"where'd your mom go"

"to the grocery store"

"I thought your dad was supposed to drop you off tomarrow"

"yeah well the old fucker didn't want me around when he was conducting his bissness , so he had his driver drop me off over here"

"dose ino know you came early?"

"nah, Id thought she'd like a surprise from her son, hasn't seen me in a few months"

Shikamaru put down his suit case and stat down next to takashi.

"your birthday was 2 months ago right,18 ?"

"yep"

Shikamaru went though his pocket and pulled out his wallet, counting as he pulled a few bill out.

"here, 250 in cash"

"thanks, dude"

"well well well, what a surprise"

Both boys snapped there heads to the door to see…

* * *

Im really sorry about this chapter, nothing really interesting happend.

but i felt i needed to introduce ino's son because he plays an important character in the story, but more twoards the future chapters.

Please review they boost me up when i know ppl actully like my stories, help me fix any mistakes, and im always open for sugjestions.


	4. Surprise surprise!

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT** own **NARUTO **or its **CHARACTERS**

**A/N: **I **WILL NOT UPDATE** unless i get **REVIEWS**, there it **NO POINT** in updating if **NO ONE LIKES**.

* * *

"T-temari?!" Shikamaru jumped up in utter surprise and shock. "wha-"

"How do you know my girl friend?"

Takashi raised a suspicious eye brow at shikamaru as he walked over and gave his supposed girl friend a hug and kiss.

"well te-"

"He's my professor" Temari stated calmly.

Takashi straitened up at this. "that's right mom told me you transferred colleges and started teaching at S.A.U"

Shikamaru gave off a nervous smile. "yeah just transferred a few months ago"

"so professor Nara, have you gone over my thesis paper on world economics? " Temari sat herself down next to takashi with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Ahh yes temari, I have actually, splendid work, I wouldn't ask for less from my top student"

Temari nodded her head in agreement.

"but please call me shikamaru"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I'm-- just not…used to seeing… teachers out--side of school, please excuse me"

Termari got up and asked for the bathroom, shikamaru soon following.

Shikamaru grabbed temaris arm forcefully, a angered expression on his face.

"You could of told me you were dating my wifes son?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, this is as much of a surprise to me as it is you"

"oh yeah is that why you had that sinister smirk on your face"

"no…" temari looked down, trying to hide the pained expression on her face.

"please, let go, Your hurting me"

Shikamaru sofend his face, letting go of temaris arm "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry, nor did I want to hurt you, forgive me"

Temari still didn't look up.

"its fine, ill be in the bathroom" with that she turned away and headed towards the bathroom.

"sigh…"

Walking back into the living room shikmaru was greeted with a questioning look from takashi

"is temari ok?"

Taking a seat across from Takashi shikmaru nodded. "yeah, its pretty easy to get lost in this place, so I figured id personally show her the way, its much easier"

"your right, I didn't do my best at giving her clear directions, by the way, if your teaching at S.A.U why are you working at Akimichi enterprise?"

"My friend chouji, worked as president at Akimichi enterprise but went to jail for over due company debts he was yet to pay, so I'm filling in for him while he's locked up."

"I see"

"you see what?"

"mom"

The second time this had happened.

Shikamaru looked to his right, there ino stood with a few bags of groceries in each if her hands.

Walking over and grabbing the bags to set aside in the kitchen he gave her a small peck on the cheek, leaving her with takashi.

"its so good to see you again" ino threw her arms over her son taking him in a tight embrace.

Takashi, sighing into his mother's warm hug broke the silence and spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't call first, it was sudden, dad thew me out, and I wanted it to be a surprise. So-" Ino broke away from the hug takashi and herself shared, giving him a slightly angered expression. "don't you dare say your sorry, your father should be the one who's sorry, the bastard! I had no idea he threw you out"

"and what's this expression on my wife's face?" shikamaru walked up beside ino wrapping his arms around her waist.

"he threw takashi out, the nerve, he seriously pisses me off"

Shikamaru hugged tighter. "don't let him get under your skin, just relax" Shikamaru's eyes averted to the figure that stood in his parental vision.

'temari'

"Who's this?"

With one swift motion of her antagonizing expression and lips like toxic waste …--

"The woman your husband is cheating with"

….My whole world fell apart

* * *

I would like to Thank **SlEePyVaMpIrE** for Reviewing!

Everyone follow in her Trend and **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ill update sure thing when i get **REVIEWS!**

So chapter 5 is in your hands!


	5. At least thats what i thought

DISCLAMIER: i **DO NOT** own **NARUTO** or **ANY** of its **CHARACTERS!** just teh plot : D

A/N: Before we get started id just like to thank a few people

**HELLO VENUS!**

**NERVIOUZA!!**

and **MAIOMILOVESSHIKAMARU **for **REVIEWING THANK YOU!**

Its because **OF** them **I WROTE** this **CHAPTER** so its **DEADICATED **to them!

Love

Luvotomy

!

* * *

Well this is what I thought would happen at least…

Temari would get all angry and PMS, Getting her revenge by spilling our little rendezvous , but-- she didn't, and for that I'm glad.

With a shaky intake of breath I watched as takashi went over towards Temari.

"mom this,--" Takashi looked into inos eyes with a warm simile on his face. "this is Temari my girlfriend"

Before ino could reply shikamaru spoke "and she's also one of my students from S.A.U"

"its so nice to meet you, takashi said nothing to me about any girl friend" Temari's eye brow rose at his mothers words "oh really tashi-kun, you told your mother nothing of our relationship"

Takashi looked back and fourth between temari and ino, then at shikamaru for help. "soo mom, how bout I help you put away the groceries"

"No, how about you and shikamaru put away the groceries, me and temari will relax out here in the living room, I need to know something about this lovely young lady, because, well, lets face it, you didn't."

Takashi had a defeated look on his face "mommy?" takashi gave a hopeful look over to ino, who in return gave a stern one. He then looked over to Temari, same look. "Aww baby, don't worry kay, if you don't do what your mother says no sex--for a week" Temari whispered the last part as for it was only intended for takashi to hear. "b-b-but n-no--" shikamaru slinked an arm over takashis shoulder.

"let it go, you've lost, when ,mother and girl friend team up, there's no way in the history of history itself can you survive let alone win"

Takashi sloped down walking towards the kitchen

"your right"

"have you ever thought about becoming gay?"

"wait what?!"

"well maybe bi at least"

"NO!"

"you reject it now but once you've taken it in the as…" There conversation drifted off as both men made there way to the kitchen. Leaving two laughing woman behind.

Ino sat down while temari followed.

"if you don't mind me asking, how did you to meet?"

"uh" temari gave a warm smile at the memory "hitch-hiking" Ino looked startled. "hitch-hiking?!"

Temari laughed at her reaction. "Yes, I had ran away from home. Having a bad child hood, with the prize of just turning 18, I left, but with no money, I had just realized I had no idea where to go, so I waited and waited out by the road"

"and there takashi was, riding along in his car"

Temari smiled at there first meeting "yeah"

"well I can know you sure you're an intelligent girl, getting into S.A.U is not the easiest thing in the world, top grades from 9th grade to 12th?"

"haha, yes, it was quite the challenge, but if I hadn't, I would have never been able to meet shikamaru--" temari drifted off.

Ino looked a bit puzzled at temaris sudden blankness

"teacher-- he's, uh, an amazing teacher"

Ino smiled and nodded, getting up walking towards the kitchen, ino gestured for her, temari soon followed and both ino and temari were greeted with two men sitting with soda cans in there hands laughing away.

"what's so funny?" temari asked.

Both men looked over to ino and temari standing behind them in the kitchen.

Takashi looked over at shikamaru, giving him a grin, shikamaru followed suit.

"ohh nothing" shikamaru replied.

"just some male bonding" takashi finished with the same grin he flashed shikamaru, just moments ago.

"hmm I see"

"see what?" both men said in fusion.

Ino looked over at temari, understanding the jester

"ohh nothing"

Both woman busted out in laughter.

"heyy that was our line"

Ino and temari looked at each other again and went on laughing out the kitchen.

Both boys followed them.

"temari are you staying for dinner?"

"ohh um"

Temari looked at takashi then at shikamaru and gave a slight confused look.

"oh gosh, im sorry, I cant, I have tons of home work and studying to do, right mr. nara? I didn't get into S.A.U for nothing!"

Shikamaru nodded "I understand, hopefully ill get this one over here to understand as well but that can be classified at mission impossible"

Ino looked over at shikamaru staring daggers at him.

PUNCH!

"ouch right in the gut" takashi snickered

"jerk" ino murmured under her breath.

She looked over to temari with a smile. "I understand, I just wish you could of stayed at least for dinner, maybe next time?"

Temari nodded. "of course"

"ill drop you off"

"I don't live far from here, I walked here anyways"

It was takashis turn to get hit in the gut

"you did not! Make this girl walk here! Take her home!, take her home right now"

"ha! Karma comes back to bite you in the ass little man"

Takashi looked over at shikamaru holding his stomach

"screw…you, y-you old basted"

"well I guess I have no choice" temari gave a nervours laugh

"I don't wanna get hit in the gut"

"alright ill be back mom"

"yeah I know, be safe" ino exclaimed. "Ohh btw temari!! Make sure you put on your seat belt! he coudent turn or park even to save his life, I don't know how he passed!!"

"oh god" takashi smacked the palm of his on his forehead. 'she did not just seriously scream that out our house'

"haha alright!"

"sigh…you ready?"

"actually takashi, I-I, need to talk to you"

Takashi closed the passenger door and got in the drivers seat. "about what?"

"about S--"

* * *

Thank you all to those who reviwed!

Make sure to check out my other storys!!

Please review!

if not then remember...

The fate of chapter 6 is in your hands

LOVE YA!


	6. A little less complicated

**DISCLAMER:** This **ATHOUR** is completely **ANNOYED **with writeing the** DISCLAMIER** so she **WILL NOT** anymore, everyone should know** i DO NOT** own **NARUTO!**

**A/N:** Ok before we get started i just wanted to thank a special person she gose by the name of

**YUIITSU-CHAN!** she totally made my **DAY!** **I LOVE HER!** so **CHAPTER 6 & 7 ARE BOTH DEADICATED TO HER!**

love ya girly!

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

"About Shizune, I forgot I was supposed to baby sit her son--"

"Friday night" Takashi looked at temari with a stoic expression. "I'm sorry, when we made plans I completely forgot about it, don't be angry."

Takashi sighed, closing the drivers door and starting up the car. "you know temari it's a little difficult to not get angry, you do this all the time, seriously. How many more times will you cancel on our dates? When I'm busy? And you realize we aren't able to spend hardly anytime together?" coming to a stop light, temari took Akashi's hand in hers. "Look I know, ok, I know--I know that I've been canceling on our dates a lot--but I'm just so busy, Its difficult, and you know that. Baby I wanna spend every waking minute with you if I could, but I cant and you need to take that" the red light turned green, shikamaru pulled his hand away quickly but not to catch the green light, but to move away from temaris touch. Realizing this temari furrowed her eye brows, placing her hands in her lap. "I need to take that? How do you get off saying that to me, I barely ever get to see you anymore, ever since you started collage…its like you have no time for me-- as if you don't care." Takashi stared intently at the road in front of him. Temari kept shut. Not a single word from her mouth was made, nor a single movement of her body was made. She sat still until the ride was over.

* * *

'Why keep shut now temari? You've lied so many times to his face before, why's it so hard now, is the guilt taking place?

NO! I've al- always felt guilty!

Oh? Then why so quiet?

…

You see, pathetic.

No shut up!

Who are you, who are you to hurt this boy, to play with his heart, when he's given nothing but love and kindness to you, comfort and warmth, patience and forgiveness, but what do you give him? You give him heart ache! Cheating on him with his step father! His mothers husband! You slut!

No..no….no..nooo SHUT UP! SHUT IT! JUST STOP, I KNOW, I KNOW ITS WRONG, THIS, THIS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW IS ALL WRONG I GET IT…I just, I understand, he's given me everything and here I am hurting him down to his very core, and I'm sorry I-I just cant help but love…

A married man?'

* * *

When temaris battle against herself in her head came to a stop, the car came to a stop. Looking over at shikamaru, he didn't bother looking at her, he kept his eyes facing forward. Sinking her face down to her lap she got out of the car closing it shut.

"do you wa-"

Before she could ask for him to come inside. He drove off. 'I cant say I didn't deserve that…then again I deserve worse'

with that temari walked out of the drive way and up the path that lead to the front door. Fishing in her bag for her keys she quickly un locked the door, feeling a bit unruly out side in the pitch dark.

She forgot to turn on the outside light when she left.

Once temari un locked the door, she was greeted by complete darkness. Flicking on the light, she was completely startled by what, no wait by who she saw.

"hey sis long time no see"

"urgh" closing the door behind herself she stomped up the stairs.

"the hell are you doing in my house" walking through the small hall way that went to her room she took off her jacket setting it on the bed, her younger brother kankuro following on her tail.

"what? I cant come and see my big sis"

"It looks more like you came here to eat my food then see me, with your fat ass digging through my fridge" kankuro took a bite out of the sandwich he held in his hand. Temari narrowed her eyes. "what??" temari rolled her eyes and went over to her closet to put her jacket away, her brother kankuro layed himself across her bed. Seriousness played across his face.

"you know…gaaras getting worse" temari cringed and almost dropped the hanger from her hand at the mention of her youngest brother gaara.

"so-- he's not getting proper treatment I see, well then we'll just have to send him to a better hospital then wont we" temari turned around to fully look at her brother.

Kankuro, sitting up in his older sisters bed stared at her.

"damn it temari, your not getting it are you? Its not the hospitals, you cant keep moving gaara around the state, fess up, its not the doctors, nurses, or staff. Its gaara temari, gaara. No matter where you put him he gonna end u--"

"shut up kankuro! You nor anyone else can ever make that decision for him, me, only I can, dad doesn't care enough to make the decision, so I have to be the responsible older sister that I am and make this choice for him. So stop, ill do what's best, ill do what I myself sees fit. So again don't you dare try to change my mind."

Kankuro got up from the bed and walked to the door, stopping.

"I care for gaara's life and safety just as much as you do, he's our little brother. I'll do anything for him, but what your doing, is not working, once god finally takes him away from us, is the day you will realize, that all of this was pointless and worthless, you better be pre paired, that days coming real, real soon"

And with that kankuro left, closing the door behind himself.

Sloping herself on her bed she held her hands to her face, hot tears freely rolled out of her eyes. Rocking herself back and fourth at the edge of her bed…

"god, what do I do, I-I running out of money, keeping him in the hospital, moving him place to place, paying for medical bills, getting him special treatment, medicine. I don't, I don't know what I'm gonna do… "

* * *

Wow that conversation between Temari and Kankuro was intense, no?

What's temari gonna do? she needs the money to keep gaara medicated and in the hospital.

Do you guys think shes gonna go back to her original plan...

OH WAIT! I THINK I SAID TO MUCH! oops! what could this mean?!

Temaris Original plan?! huh?!


	7. Tonight im finding a way

**DISCLAMIER**: ... **WARNING!** there is a slightly, **MILED SEXUAL ACTIVITEY **scenebetween **shikamaru** and **Temari!!** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** The **LYRICS** used in this **FAN FIC** is **NOT MINE** it belongs to one of my **FAVE** bands **ALL TIME LOW!** the song is called **SHAMELESS! CHECK IT OUT!**

A/N: Im really gald with where this story is going, and im having tons of fun writeing it for you guys, but again i can never get tired of thanking the people who take the time to review, because reviewing happens to be a rare thing around here lol, **SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REIVEW YOU! ONLY YOU! GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO** **KEEP ME WRITEING THIS FAN FIC! SO GIVE IT UO FOR YOURSELVES!**

This is deadicated to **YUIITSU-CHAN!** AGAIN! **I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

"You really shouldn't of blowin your plans with takashi, just to be with me… now that I know what I know" temari licked and sucked down shikamarus neck unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh please, this right here, is one of the reasons why, you just cant let me go, professor nara" shikamaru tilted his head further back "don't flatter yourself to much" shikamaru said with a smirk. Temari smiled into his neck and continued sucking and biting at his neck. With his chest now fully exposed. She disposed of his shirt, ready to aim for his pants. "mmm, no--" shikamaru moaned out. "that's not fair, you still have all your cloths on" Temari licked his ear, taking off her shirt, pulling back to give him a nice view. "pink lace, my favorite" temari licked her lips. "only for you baby…" Pulling her close shikamaru flipped them over, now on top, controlling and dominating the entire situation. He'll let her take control in a bit, just not right now. Running his hands down her flat yet toned stomach, he stopped at her hips and played with her G string, lightly pulling on it while devouring her mouth. Temari wrapped her arms around his back, whimpering slightly. Moving down to her neck, sucking and licking, then lower towards her stomach, kissing lower and lower until he came to a stop right at her hips, looking up at her, temari was biting her lip looking back down at him. Shikamaru took the zipper of her jeans into his mouth and pulled it down with his teeth, leaning up to completely take them off, once the jeans were discarded on the floor, temari quickly leaned up and started to undue shikamarus pants. "impatient I see" temari answerd with throwing shikamaru on his back and crawling on top of him "and you thought you were gonna have complete control, huh?" shikamaru laughed "hmm, well now, not complete control, I was gonna let you dominate for a while" Temari looked shikamaru straight in the eyes, smirking, then looking down low. "oh my, now what do we have here" lowering herself down to shikamarus lower region. "your not gonn-uuhhhh, holy fuck" Oh yes she is shikamaru, yes she is.

And thus, let the night begin.

* * *

There Temari stood looking out the window. Watching shikamaru leave, again. 'you should of gotten used to this already, it happens almost every time he stays the night' stepping away from the window, she let the curtain fall into place. Loosening up her robe she let the garment fall to the floor. Walking over to her closet she pulled out her outfit. 'hope you didn't get to use to that hospital gaara, I'm signing you out' throwing her cloths on her bed she went to her dresser and searched through it, finally finding her black bra with matching underwear, she pulled them on, then pulled on her cloths, combing out her hair and doing her make up. She was good to go. Once she grabbed her purse she went out the door.

"Hi, can you please tell me where I can find gaara's room" the lady behind the glass gave 'her a small nod, looking through her computer for 'gaaras' room number. Looking over at temari then back at the computer screen, the lady spoke. "gaara is located in room 4B, 5th floor" "right, thank you" fast walking down the hall to the elevators temari stepped inside, anxious to see her little brother…

Once, the elevator doors let open temari walked down the long hallway in search of room 4B

"room 1A…3A…2B…3--4B!"

Temari quickly knocked, making sure it was alright for her to come inside. Hearing the muffled yes from inside, she opened the door.

Frozen to the spot, see her little brother gaara, laying in bed, barely conscious, half lidded eyes, pale skin, tubes and wires sticking out of him here and there.

"Te-te" gaara could barely breathe. "te--mari, sister" word after word, no syllable after syllable he had to catch his breath. "gaara" temari sighed out. Holding her hand to her mouth she couldn't help but watch her brother try to speak…barely, with tears running down her cheeks.

Walking over to gaara she sat at the chair next to his bed, grabbing a hold of his hand, hesitant, scared that she might pull something or hurt him, but seeing as he had no expression of pain or intrusion, she held his hands in hers. "ima get you out of here, kankuro told me this hospital isn't treating you right" temari looked down at the white blanket that covered gaaras body. "Ima find you a new, better hospital. But in the mean time, when I sign you out of here I'm going to have the ambulance take you home to my place, ok-" temari stopped mid sentence when she felt gaara squeeze her hand slightly.

Panting gaara spoke. "N-n-no, temari, no" stopping to catch his breath gaara continued "please, temari, stop, you can't, y-you, you just ca-cant keep this up, I know-- you don't have the money, to be doing this--nether dose kankuro, please, I'm begging you, pull the plug, save me--if you love me, you will save me!" Tears running down the sides of his cheeks, blurring out the pained expression that showed on temaris face. "if you really love me you'll end my life…"

"no..no…no' Temari snapped her head up grabbing her head "NO! no, no, never! I'm not gonna let you die! How dare you, gaara, how dare you, honestly believe I'm gonna pull the plug on you!, I'm fine-- gaara, listen to me I'm fine I have the money, ok. I can, I- I can pay for your medication and your medical bills its all covered" temari, took a moment to inhale. "believe me…its all gonna be ok" Gaara looked away, staring blankly at the white walls in front of himself. "no matter what you or anyone else dose, we can not skip the unenviable…in time, you'll see, maybe when im dead, you'll understand, all of this is futile"

Standing up temari, picked up her things, taking one last look at gaara.

"this is all for you"

With those words, temari left gaara's room. Walking over towards the 5th floor information center, signing gaara out. Once all the necessary paper work was confirmed, temari had them quickly take gaara to Konoha SPC hospital, instead of stay at her place and suffering like she new he would, not like he's any happier staying in hospitals.

* * *

"Hello beautiful" Shikamaru walked in through the front door, carrying a big banquet of lillys for Ino. "well, well, well, what do we have here?" shikamaru grined and kissed the lips of his wife. "Oh there for a special lady, by the name of--" "Ino?" "huh? Oh god no!" "hey!" Shikamaru let out a laugh. "you know im only, kidding right, there's only one special woman in my life, and that's you" Holding out his arms shikamaru took ino into his arms, holding her tight.

'man, I wish I could believe half the lies I feed to her…' Ino shook her head in the arms of her lover, looking deep into his eyes. 'look at me, how could I ever think a man as sweet and kind…honest as shikamaru, can ever cheat on me, I cant believe the thought ever crossed my mind…' Looing down she sighed. "hey, whats the matter?" cupping his hand with her cheek, he lifted her head up as if studying it"You are the most gorgeous thing to ever walk this earth, look at you, I swear you never age, not one bit" Ino smiled at his words. "niter do you…" Ino lifted herself on her tippy toes. "sexy…" the last word said in a whisper, only ment for his ears, and his ears only. 'mmm, her sexy voice, eh? So shes gonna play that note I see'

Picking her up bridal style, shikamaru took her and himself of course to there master bed room. As he placed her gently on there king sized bed, he began to take off his tie, as he did so, he couldn't help but have his mind wander…

'what have I become…what is this? I- I was just with temari last night, and here I am, with a woman who doesn't--"shikamaru?" deserve this, any of this…what is--"shikamaru??" wrong, what-- what am I doing…' "shikamaru, are you alright" snapping his head up to meet ino's worried expression "huh" lifting herself from the bed ino looked straight into his eyes "is everything ok? You stopped undoing your tie, dooo…you not wan-" "no, no no no nooo, that's not it babe I just got side tracked…right here, right now, its all about you"

'even though ill be thinking about her…'

"and me"

'even though ill be thinking about me with her'

"I love you"

'even though…I--think I love her'

"I want us to spend as much time together as possible"

'even though all the time wasting is with another woman'

"im so busy as work"

'yet I lie, because I'm never busy for the other woman…'

"I just want us and us only, you're the only one ill ever want"

''and yet, I want the warmth and feel of another woman's touches, caresses and body'

"I love you shikamaru"

'no, you shouldn't'

"I love you to, ino"

'I love you to…temari'

* * *

"Tonight I'm finding a way, to make the things that you say, just a little less obvious, I walk a fine line, between the right and the real, they watch me closely, but talk is cheap here…" Takashi put down his guitar, looking down at the mess of lyrics he came out with, he stared at them intently, throwing his guitar in the sand, he ripped out the paper and crippled it up, throwing it as far into the ocean as possible.

Slupping back down, he ran his hand through his hair, leaving it there, looking down at his guitar

"temari…"

* * *

"shikamaru…"

Smiling down at ino, shikamaru, placed his thumb on her lip, brushing back and fourth on them. "yes?"

Ino smiled but shifted her gaze to another place, anywhere in the room, anything that dident meet shikamaru's gaze.

"I-I- I, I wanna have a baby…with you" shikamaru took inos hand in his own.

"Id love to, but sadly I'm cheating on you with another woman…"

Ino looked humanly dismantled…

* * *

Wow is it just me or did this chapter seem as intense as chapter 6?

All this crazyness...its just to much lol!

OH BTW!! i just wanted to say sorry for all the lines if it bothers anyone, dose it?

Tell me, because if it dose ill try to stop, but its the only way for me to separate the parts, you know to show you guys that its a diffrent scene, conversation, flash backs, ect. Things like that, i do it so no one gets confused kay!

PLEASE REIVEW!

CHAPTER 8 IS IN YOUR HANDS!

Love,

Luvotomy!

AGRIGATO!!


	8. Lets Get this Out in the Open

**A/N:** Alright! i must admit im happy to get up a new chapter! i know what your all thinking "finally! you lazy bitch" and thats ok, id think the same XD lol

Screw the disclamier, you all know i dont own naruto or any of its characters right? but i do own takashi, he be my bitch XD

**NOTE:** When you see something like this 'i really hate this girl' that means the character is thinking! and when they think like this 'I really hate this girl...**well she has one person hating on her while you have all of society on your ass**' the scentence in bold letters means its the same person thinking but an alter ego of themselve just like the whole devil and angel thing ; -)

Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

Chapter 7 Re-fresh

"I-I- I, I wanna have a baby…with you" shikamaru took inos hand in his own.

"Id love to, but sadly I'm cheating on you with another woman…"

Ino looked humanly dismantled…

And now...

Chapter 8

Lets get this out in the open

'At least that's what I want to tell her' Shikamaru shifted his eyes, anywhere that didn't meet those intense blue eyes he craved for back in their high school days. With much, silence, uncomfortable silence at that, shikamaru lifted himself from the plush yet firm bed and made his way over towards the exit of his and his lovers room. Turning slightly, he noticed the way she followed his every move, intently. "shika-"

Turning the knob, he left without a single glance. "-maru…"

-

Driving up to the drive way, temari grabbed her purse from her right side and quickly pulled out her house keys. Walking up the drive way she met her destination, fumbling around with her keys she managed to unlock the door. Before long she was making her way up the stairs to her room. Reaching for the knob she quickly turning it without looking up, until she saw a figure standing right in front of her.

-

'I should probably go back' shikamaru sat in his car, questioning himself. 'a baby…sigh, a fucking baby, she wants a child, with me, but why? Well I don't know maybe because YOU'RE HER HUSBAND AND SHE DOSENT FUCKING KNOW YOU'RE A LIEING CHEATING PRICK…yeah…I think that's about right!!' Shikamaru drove, as he, drove himself crazy with inner turmoil. He ended up at "her" house. "Of all the people…well she's home, might as well do it now" parking a ways from her house, shikamaru rung the door bell, waiting for utter mental impact, he was never good at these types of things.

-

"god you scared me" temari held her chest in relief. 'It seems everyone is sneaking into my house, what is this the new fad?' temari thought. Throwing her purse on her bed she looked up at him, sensing his distress.

"you ok?" temari asked, shifting off her shoes.

"do I look ok to you" takashi slurred. Temari tilted her head, sighing.

"your drunk" the blonde implied, crossing her arms over her chest. "yeah? And what? I'm surprised you actually noticed"

Knitting her eyebrows together she gawked. "and what's that supposed to mean? and the attitude, seriously?"

"What dose that mean?! Ill tell you what that means!" takashi stepped closer to Temari.

"This Is not, and I mean NOT what I sighed up for when I put my absolute all into this relationship and got nothing in return" temari stepped back as takashi stepped forward. Again. "what are you talking about your absolute all, getting nothing in return?"

"God! Your oblivious to everything! Cant you see? Cant you look into my eyes and see I'm suffering inside?…I've tried countless times to make this work because I honestly love you, and still do. But lately is seems like I just cant go on anymore"

Temari looked off to the side giving takashi an opening to continue.

"…We don't go out anymore, because your busy, you never have time. I'm busy I barely I have time, but I manage unlike you. I give my all into us and what do I get? A girlfriend, if I can even call you that, who doesn't pay attention, doesn't care, cant bother to make time…she cant even realize the hurt she's casting on someone that's supposed to be important to her! but I guess I'm just as good as dirt in your eyes, I'm suffering but you don't notice, or more like wont."

Temari turned her head, with a snarl on her face, eyes squinted as if in focus.

"Look. you know I have a lot to deal with, school is just plain stressful and work adds to the problem a-and, I just, I have to much going on at once its hard, I'm sorry takashi, I love you, but this equation is to hard to solve, so I just have to balance it, by taking part

the problem and separating them, doing each out one at a time"

Temari tried to step close to takashi lightly pressing her right hand to his cheek but a slight surprised look arose when he harshly pushed her hand aside.

"don't. don't think that sweet supposedly loving gestures in your case such as that or anything else will work on me, like everything will be fine, well it won't. not this time"

"takashi…"

They stood.

They watched.

Silently waiting for each other to speak, maybe if lucky, even walk away from the problem, screw the solution, its just to much for the couple.

Temari, the blonde and obviously the bold for speaking up held her breath and laid out a mouthful.

"I have a lot more going on then just school and work, its a lot more complicated then all of that, it has to do with my family, my brother to be exact." Temari lifted her head slightly to watch his expression. It still held a bit of hardness, and exasperation but other than that he managed to hold a light softness to his face. Taking another deep breath, feeling a bit on edge but at ease all at the same time, she continued.

"I wish I could tell you more, but sadly, I can't, and yeah I guess that's about it, I don't uh, don't expect you to understand or think I can use that as an excuse but I just wanna let you know I do love you, I do think about you, I do care, and I do listen. Believe that."

Takashi held his head and sighed 'how could I be angry with her…' he thought, walking over twords his lover, wrapping his lean arms around her small body, holding her head to his chest. '**Your weak**, yeah I am, I admit it, nothing can ever make me stop loving or caring for this girl…**that will be your downfall**, no it wont be, that will be my up bringing, she's the one that gets me up in the mourning and she's the one that has me so excited for the next day, I cant wait to sleep, wake up and start all over with her again. **Watch, she'll betray you, she will do the unthinkable**. She'd never hurt me, she loves me to much. **When you fall into the dark, I'll be the one you'll be answering to**. Then that's ok, because that, will never happen.'

Takashi slightly in a daze because of his inner battle with himself and his other self hadn't heard the door bell ring. Temari looked up at him with sleepy eyes, nodding he gave his approval and she went down stairs to answer the door.

-

Shikamaru stood there at her steps with his hands in his pockets just like in high school. The lazy bastard.

The door opens.

Shock.

Yes.

"what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my socks"

"very funny, I'm busy so no sex"

"that's not what I came here for"

"gee that's a different route for you"

"look we need to talk"

"need to talk? that's never good, it also sounds a bit long, I cant not right now I'm busy, just come back later"

"it will only take few seconds"

"Look! Takashi is with me right now…"

"perfect, he doesn't know I here, correct?"

"no, but if you move your ass he still wont, now leave!"

SLAM

And thus went temaris front door, slammed in Shikamarus face.

'sheesh when did she become so aggressive and bossy. Woman. '

-

As takashi stared quietly out the window he turned his head back over when he heard the door slam. But not before catching a side glance of shikamaru or so he thought, but when he fully looked back around out the window he did spot shikamaru. 'shikamaru? What was he doing here?'

Hearing temari head up the steps and walk twords her bedroom he left the window sighting and sat on her bed. Shutting her door she kicked off her shoes once more.

"who was that?"

Temari turned around and hummed. "the person? At the door…"

"Oh that was just one of those people who try to recruit you to there religion, you know those, their so annoying." Temari walked over to takashi straddling his waist, he himself subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. And thus they both went down. The best thing about fighting is the super duper awesome amazing make up sex after, hell if its that bad of a fight you might even go two to three rounds.

But takashi coldent help but wonder. 'Why would she be lying about shikamaru coming over…**that's because she's more sinister then you think**'

* * *

**A/N:** Gee temari takashi is a pretty smart guy, it wont take him long to FINALLY figure out whats going on!

but we'll all give you a break and turn him in on the dim side for a while.

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! your reviews always mean the world to me!

**Also!** i never botherd to describe what takashi looks like and such, if enough people ask, in the next chapter ill give a description!!

xoxo


	9. A Message to ALL November Rain Readers

Today as I was looking through my mail for any new feed back from my newest chapter added to November rain, when I came across a very obnoxious, Inconsiderate, and down right Ugly review. Yes I am highly irked and annoyed maybe slightly pissed by it.

Want to Take a look, be my guest.

"URRGH! I HATE TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU...! Let Ino catch them or shouldn't thatbe against the law for sleeping with a student..! I AM TIRED OF SEEING INO OUTOF THE LOOP! D*MN IT! GET TO THE CHANGE IN ATTITUDES NOW! INO WILL GET HERREVENGE IF IT MEANS TAKING THAT B TEMARI OUT WITH HER! OH OR BETTER BRINGANOTHER GUY IN FOR INO MAYBE ITACHI OR SOMEONE ELSE WHO ISNT IN THE STORY TOMAKE SHIKAMARU JEALOUS..!! BECUZ THATS THE ONLY WAY TO EVEN THE PLAYING FIELD!PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! *da bleep..da bleep...da bleep.!"

Honestly? I will not tolerate something like this at all! **DO NOT **and I repeat **DO NOT **demand I hurry up the change in attitude or anything else you might not like for that matter. If **YOU** do **NOT** like how the story is going or the pace **DON'T BOTHER READING! **If you have hate for a certain couple **THEN DON'T READ THE STORY **if its going to bother you this much that you have to review and talk shit about that couple. Everyone knows I'm open to people's Positive and Negative remarks, negative remarks only being helpful and informative, this trash of a review was NOT helpful nor informative. So save that bull shit for some one who cares or actually wants to deal with some persons whiny **B.S**.

**BUT** to all my **POSITVE **readers thank you! Thank you so so so much! You are honestly my only motivation to keep going with this story. Your positive remarks and feed back have helped me from the beginning and I'm sure they will to the end! **THANKS A ZILLION!**

Xoxo

: -)

**OH** and p.s I know I'm not the best speller or quite keen on Grammar but honestly **DO NOT** write like you have no sense, what the hell is becuz and plz?? **No I WILL NOT **tolerate that either, everyone knows you have a brain use it.


	10. PLEASE READ:BOYS BE! My new BL STORY

**BOYS BE!**

I wanna be number one in your **HEART!**

**Story/Plot:** What happens when a Famous 28 year old VA actor and a 16 year old Rebel-I-punk with identity crises clash in the world of Acting and Music…you get a whole lot of lovin', laughs, drama, reveling pasts, stupidity, Slice of life…and boys being boys!

**WARNING:** BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER! Please note i am not finished with all the characters for the story, there are still quite a few im sure so this will be updated soon!

**ALSO:** This is a **Yaoi/ Boys Love Story** and there will be **Mature content** both **langue** and **Sexual** wise, along with **violence**, if any of these things do not appeal to you **PLEASE LEAVE NOW, DO NOT BOTHER READING**. But if you are Then why are you still reading this?! GET ON WITH IT! lol :-)

**Main Characters**

**Hiroyama Kurokawa** is a 28 year old Famous Senior VA**(1)**

Adored for his impressive acting abilities, cold yet charming exterior and Sauvé looks, he has both men and woman falling at his feet. Some rumors speculate That Hiroyama slept with head chairman of "Fresh Face Talent agency"**(2)** Just for a role on the Hit TV show "Lonely and Lovestruck"**(3)** and a signing to Fresh Face. With a unsteady past and some undoubtedly mistakes he still keeps his cool, even in the tightest of situations.

**Joichiro Hosaka** is a 16 year old Rebel-I-punk with a innocent and child like Mix on the inside!?!? Usually judged on his appearance everyone thinks of Joichiro as unapproachable, Because of his **Pricings**, tattoos and Razor cut dyed Flippy hair**(4)** No one gets to see the real Joichiro who is Kind and loving, but a dominator when he hit's the Stage as lead singer of the unsigned band "All night Reno Affair"**(5)** Trying to climb there way to the top! Joichiro is hoping to get the band some recognition. He might also have a shot to possess his second likening….Acting!

**Band Members.(6)**

**Toshiro Hisuyama** is the second singer for Reno, mostly in charge of the "Scremo Screming" he also does regular. He's the main provider of the groups apparel. Everyone thinks toshiro jokes when he teases Van but in reality he has a crush stronger then any school girl!

**Hisodake Yakuza** is the second guitarist/ keyboard player, either one if needed. For Reno, he is the oldest of the 4. Known as "father" to the group, being the oldest he's the one to balance expenses, and maintaining the relationships of everyone in the band. Like a manager.

**Morucura "Van" Nagasaki** is toshiros fuck buddy and also the drummer for Reno. Van was a nick name the Band came up for Morucura when sakiwasu couldn't pronounce his or remember his name right, along with the band, butchering it.

**Sakiwasu "Saki" Kodowa** is the lead guitarist for the band, specializing in the art of getting drunk, sex, chicks and partying Saki is the main bands booker for shows and live concerts. Saki coming from Sakiwasu the shorter term of his name. Also know as "mother" to the group.

I labeled a few things in the character info(1,2,3...) for any missunderstandings and a way for me to keep the Descriotions short, keep the not as important things out, but something you should really know about the characters.

**(1)VA= Varity Actor:** Meaning he does, voice acting, stage and movie acting and also adult video acting and any other acting.

**(2**)**Fresh Face Talent Angency** is the Most well known respectable Agency in Japan. Only accepting the best, if your signed you can bet you'll make it to the top! Half of the top charters came from Fresh Face. If you want to be somebody this is the place to go.

**(3)Lonely and Lovestruck!** was the Hit TV show that got Hiroyama's Start. The show was centered on two boys Hide and Yazama. A gay love show for the masses, Hide was a abused child up until he lost his father due to drunk driving, his mother had been killed when he was 5, never having any siblings he because distant but more importantly…_Lonely. _Yazama was a rich play boy with enough money to wipe his ass with. Riding to school in limos, wearing expensive apparel and gourmet meals for lunch. He took a strong likening to Hide claming he never met anyone like him before he was determined to know more! But to an extent that Yazama had to question, am I really this empty inside, or am I…_Lovestruck. _

**(4)** **Razor cut Flippy hair** is a certain hair style mostly worn by the "Emo" or "Scene kids" Click. They are both very different but have many similarities, especially when it comes to certain hair styles. Dyed any color or colors one chooses.

**(5)** **All night Reno Affair** is a simple name i came up with randomly one day, I kept it around because I figured it would make an awesome band name, so remembering that I used it for my story!

**(6)The band** All night reno affair was formed way back when the boys were in 4h grade, not including Hisodake he was in 6th grade, Saki would have been in 75h but he stood back. Ever since then the boys have been the best of friends.

* * *

Please leave Messages or reviewes! on anything! you liked or dident like? Positive and NEGITIVE comments are greatly accpeted as long as the Negitive are informative!

xoxo

:-)


End file.
